


The princess' threatened dignity

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [8]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Gwyn is a horrible dad, I feel sorry for Nevy really, Omorashi, Pee, Urination, female omorashi, this turned out fluffier than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting.Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight, is used that she can't excuse herself whenever her father holds a feast, as a goddess of bounty and fertiliy she has to keep up her dignity, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't suffer.Luckily, this day someone is there to help.
Relationships: Flame God Flann/Gwynevere
Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473239
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	The princess' threatened dignity

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from the Omorashi message board. Gwynevere is a character I haven't explored much so it was nice to find some headcanons while writing this.
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

Gwyenevere was attending one of the many feasts her father hosted, of course mostly to try and find a good match for his children. And so the princess of sunlight was surrounded by eligible bachelors and she couldn't count anymore how many drinks she had been served, all these cups of tea and glasses of wine which she wasn't allowed to turn down. And after attending this feast for hours all the liquid she had been forced to drink was starting to take a toll on her bladder. 

Gwynevere was still hearing in the back of her head what her father had drilled into her over and over again. 

She, as the goddess of bounty and fertility, wasn't allowed to excuse herself under any circumstances, nobody could know that she had such basic needs as having to relief herself once in a while. 

Gwynevere was used to this. She had trained to hold it during these feasts from a young age. She could hold for a long time and even act like she was not desperate, though she would squirm whenever nobody was watching. Usually after these feasts ended she had to make a mad dash to her private quarters to abuse the privy in there and in rare cases she didn't make it and had to put on a new dress. 

Gwynevere just smiled to whatever bachelor was talking to her right now as she crossed her legs under the table, as long as she was not squirming she could make it on herself a little bit easier. How much she wished all these men would go away and leave her alone for a while and especially not trying to get her to drink anything anymore. She had another beverage in front of her which she sipped as slowly as possible, really not wanting to put any more liquid into that bursting bladder of hers. 

She had to admit, she was unsure if she would make it. She had been served a large amount of drinks today and the feast didn't seem like it wanted to end soon. As she smiled and joked with the bachelors her eyes silently searched the room for her brother. He had helped her more than once to get out of this situation and get her some relief without their father noticing. 

To her disdain, he was surrounded by bachelorettes and judging by the look Ornstein gave him he would be confronted by the knight afterwards. Gwynevere was one of the few people who knew about their secret relationship and she know just how jealous Ornstein could get, especially at these feasts where Gwynfor had to make an effort to stay interested in all the women who were trying to make a good impression. 

With Gwynfor's help out of the question she changed the position of her crossed legs and took another sip of her beverage, suppressing a whimper when she felt a pang in her bladder. She needed to go, badly, and she asked herself how her dignity was safer by her almost wetting herself instead of just being allowed to go use the privy whenever she needed it. 

Maybe one day she should wet herself in the middle of a feast but she doubted that her father would take the hint. He would just belittle her and punish her and she would need to train to be able to hold more and hold longer. 

Lost in her thoughts she let out a shaky sigh and had to play it down when she got asked if anything was wrong. Even though she knew that her plight was that she felt like she was ten minutes away from wetting herself. 

She looked up when the band that was invited to today's feast started a new song, returning from break. Of course, they could take a break but she wasn't allowed to, not even for five minutes. And of course the music would mean that all of the bachelors would try to get their chance at a dance. 

She uncrossed her legs and braced herself. She couldn't show a single sign of desperation while dancing, she couldn't leak, she had to be the perfect princess. 

“May I have this dance, princess?” 

Gwynevere looked up to see in the admittedly handsome face of a young god with fiery red hair and equally fiery red eyes. She remembered this one, he was called Flann and was the god of flames. Not the first flame, but a general deity of fire. And he was already sympathetic to Gwynevere because he hadn't forced her to drink any beverage with him. 

“I would love to.”, Gwynevere said and got up, fighting back a minor panic attack when she felt like she would leak, but she managed to brace herself and push her need deep into the very back of her mind. 

Flann took Gwynevere's hand into his own and she could feel the warmth radiating from him. It was a rather comfortable feeling and it even helped her forget that she was carrying around a dangerously full bladder. Flann led her to the middle of the dance floor and then laid his right hand on her shoulder blade... and not much lower like many of the other bachelors often tried and took her right into her own, pulling her close, but not too close, being very considerate to not make her uncomfortable, a true gentlemen. 

The both of them danced the whole song without any incident, Gwynevere thought of herself to be an excellent dancer, but never had she found a man who actually was able to guide her instead of her having to take the lead. With Flann Gwynevere felt safe and secure for every single step of the dance and she didn't even had to think, she knew what he wanted her to do. And when their dance had ended the pair actually got a bit applause. 

Gwynevere blushed a little bit, she hadn't even noticed that the other pairs had left the dance floor to make room for their performance. 

“It was an honour performing for such a lovely audience.”, Flann said and bowed. Gwynevere joined with a curtsey but regretted it when her full bladder came back to her mind. 

She quickly suppressed a groan and then took Flann's hand who led her back to the table... or at least she thought he would, but instead he used the distraction of the rest of the dance pairs who went back on the dance floor after the next song had started to lead her out of the room. 

Oh, her father wouldn't like this. Gwynevere was about to tell Flann that they should head back, but something in this whole situation was... exciting. She had the feeling she understood now why Gwynfor was rebelling against their father so much. 

“Princess, that was a wonderful dance.”, Flann said. “Forgive me from abducting you from the feast, but I was hoping that we could talk undisturbed.” 

“That would be lovely.”, Gwynevere said, trying not to hobble as her bladder screamed at her to take the opportunity and run to the privy. But she couldn't. She still was in company. She couldn't let him know. 

When Flann spoke again she expected him to say the usual stuff, praising her beauty and trying to land by her, but what he actually said made her heart stutter... in a good way: “It must be hard meeting all the expectations of your father at these feasts.” 

Gwynevere nodded: “Yes, indeed. I trained for it since I was a little girl, but... it isn't always fun.” 

“Oh, but I hope our dance was fun for you, my dear princess?” 

“O... of course.”, Gwynevere stuttered, cursing herself for it, why was she losing her words like a little girl with her first crush? Or was that just her bladder that she barely could keep at bay anymore. By her father's beard she was full, so full, but she couldn't wet. Not in front of Flann, that would be the very end. 

“I am very glad to hear. I was hoping to talk to you in private more but the opportunity never arose until now. What do you say, is there a place we can talk in private before someone misses us?”, Flann's voice was so gentle and smooth and it made Gwynevere's heart flutter to hear it. 

“There are some balconies that shouldn't be used right now.”, Gwynevere said. “We can talk there.” 

“Then would you please lead the way, princess?”, Gwynevere just now realized that Flann had never let go of her hand and she felt like she wanted to hold this warm hand forever. 

As they headed for the balcony they also passed one of of the hallways that led to the privies and Gwynevere glanced at it for a second. She had the feeling that Flann wouldn't mind, that he would understand, but she couldn't. It was too deeply ingrained into her mind. She wasn't allowed to excuse herself while in company. 

And so they arrived at the balcony and Gwynevere asked herself how she should hold through. She had a lovely bachelor at her side and he not only seemed to genuinely like her, she felt like she liked him back. And she would threat this all just because she wouldn't be able to hold her liquid. 

“We are there.”, she said and Flann turned around, smiled at her and then let go off her hand. 

“Just run, princess.”, he said. 

“W...what?”, Gwynevere said, a deep blush on her face. 

“All these beverages and not a single break, princess? That must be highly uncomfortable. Please, I rather talk to you when you feel your best.”

Gwynevere was sure that her face turned as red as Flann's hair as she muttered a “Th..thanks.”, gathered her dress and walked into the direction of her private quarters, or at first, walked, the moment she was out of sight she fell into a sprint and didn't stop until she was in front of her room. 

Gwynevere opened the door and rushed inside, only turning around to turn the key in the lock. With relief so close her bladder nearly betrayed her and so she awkwardly hobbled over to the privy as she clenched her legs, then pulled her dress up and her underwear down and let herself fall on the wooden seat. 

And finally, _finally_ she got the relief she so craved for as all the beverages she had been forced to drink the last few hours rushed into the privy in an intense strong stream. As it went on, Gwynevere's body relaxed and she straightened her posture, euphoria washing over her. 

Not only had she managed to not wet herself in front of Flann, he also had picked up on her discomfort and saw no trouble with her excusing herself and while she was already feeling happy about this the act of finally pouring out all the urine in her bladder doubled all of her joyful feelings and she sighed in relief as her face broke into a big genuine smile. 

From all her mad dashes that she had after a feast she was sure that relieving herself never had felt that amazing. 

The stream went on for a long while but Gwynevere had expected this. She had a rather large capacity, especially because she deliberately had trained herself to hold through longer as well as her being a rather big woman, even bigger than her already big brother, so it was normal for her to stay on the privy for quite a while. 

After she was done, she cleaned herself from any droplets that could make it into her underwear and then pulled said underwear back off, straightened her dress and hurried back to the balcony, where Flann still was waiting. 

“And Princess, feeling better?”, he asked with a big smile. 

“Much better.”, she smiled back and took his hand again, the two of them heading out to the balcony, talking until the moon was high up in the sky, only stopping once they were found out. 

As Gwynevere had to go face her father, she saw Flann glance at her and smiled. She knew she would be able to face any harsh scolding now, because she finally had found a man who respected her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see a certain Soulsborne character into a desperate situation, feel free to shoot me a request.


End file.
